The Story of a Family
by Lady Pax
Summary: Non-yaoi. Duo abandoned his daughter Helen when she was born - now she's appeared on his doorstop, beaten and looking for him. Will he abandon her again? Can they become a family? r&r!
1. Prologue/Ch. 1 Goodbye So Soon?

The Story of a Family

© Summer 2002 Lady Pax

A/N: Yes, I know...this story was originally posted on my pen-name BjdIII. But since I have a new one, I'm changing all the BjdIIIs to Lady Paxes! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but Helen is MY character!!! So back off lawyers and people who don't like me!!!! (are there any!?)

A/N: I can't believe I have SAP in one of MY stories!!!!! *looks in drinking glass* (I bet there's something in the water...)

Q-cat (counterpart: Quatre): I like this story...it's sappy, but I like it so far! I've got a major role in it!! Thank you Lady!! *hughugs Lady Pax*

Lady Pax: *_* (starry eyed) *hugs Quatre back* Your welcome! I wuv you, too! 

Dual: I wanna hug....T_T

Lady Pax: aww....how can I resist? *no answer* Cool! *hugs Dual* *stops hugging Duo – I mean, Dual* Well folks, here's a note: I put italics in this (I wasn't thinking...ay..) and you MIGHT not be able to see 'um...so make up your own places where they emphasize, kk? You CAN do that, right? *no answer* ^_^() sure ya can... 

**Prologue (Warning: very SHORT!!!)**

On the warm spring day of May 15 AC 120, Hilde Schbieker and Duo Maxwell exchanged their wedding vows in a small church surrounded by all their friends. They had the usual celebration after their wedding and were overloaded with gifts. They were married for a year before being blessed with a baby daughter...

**Chapter 1: Goodbye So Soon? (Warning: very SHORT!!!)**

Duo watched as Hilde struggled, a scream of pain escaping her lips every once and a while. She squeezed Duo's hand, and he squeezed in return. 

_'How long is this going to go on?' Duo thought, his eyebrows coming together in apprehensiveness. Another scream escaped Hilde, and she suddenly became silent, but a wail substituted her shrieks. _

Duo looked to the doctor, and saw him holding a wailing baby girl. He smiled. "Hilde, look, it's our baby girl!" Duo whispered, trying to look at Hilde and the baby girl at the same time. But he stopped when he saw Hilde. Her face was milk white, her hair clung to her face with sweat; however, she was still the beautiful woman he loved and married. But her indigo blue eyes were fading in color. "Hilde?" Duo murmured. 

She tried smiling. "Duo...I love you..." she murmured.

"I love you, too, Hilde," he said.

"I'm sorry...I have...to leave..." she whispered. She closed her eyes and caught her breath.

"Wha—Hilde...what do you me—" Then it hit him. "No! No, Hilde...no. Please don't leave me—us. Don't leave us, Hilde. I love you too much." His tears of happiness were now tears of sorrow. 

"I'm sorry Duo..." She looked at the baby girl that the doctor was still holding, then she turned back to Duo, tears cascading down her face. "Tell her...that I...loved her." Then she closed her eyes, and her face was the image of when someone has reached true, and infinite peace.

Duo's eyes went blank, the pupils disappearing as if he were looking into an intensely bright light, so his eyes were only a void, opaque blue. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, he saw images of explosions, the Maxwell Church, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen lying close to death on the ground, more explosions, more pain, more crimson. Then he saw Hilde. He remembered the wedding; their dance; shopping for baby clothes, both boy and girl; and finally, the moment of triumph for both of them: their baby girl. But the triumph was supposed to be a cheerful time, not so dark and bleak like it seemed now. 

"Hilde..." he murmured. "Hilde...no..." He brushed the side of her face with his hand, wishing she would just open her eyes and smile at him. Telling him she had him fooled, that she was okay, and they had a beautiful baby daughter they would raise together... But he knew, in his heart, that that was not going to happen. "Hilde...!" he sobbed and hugged her as well as he could.

"She's gone, Mr. Maxwell," the doctor said after a few minutes. He had seen this many times before, but a tear still sprang into his eyes when he saw it. 

Duo stood up and nodded, wiping away the stray tears. 

"Your baby daughter," the doctor said, handing him the small, pink blanketed bundle that was Duo's daughter. Duo lowered a part of the blanket and looked into the small, kittenish face of his baby daughter. She was beautiful, and he saw that she had Hilde's nose, chin, mouth, forehead even. But there was one thing Hilde hadn't claimed of their daughter's face. She had Duo's eyes. Cobalt blue, clear, and a flame of fire, spirit, and dew. But she reminded him so much of Hilde. He knew, right from the moment he saw the cherubic face, it was impossible for him to take care of a baby that would always bring back painful memories of Hilde.

So when the baby, who he named Helen for the time being, was discharged from the hospital, he put her up for adoption.

He met the to-be parents and looked them over carefully. The woman was slender and had warm, chocolate brown eyes, like a Golden Retriever in which you can confide anything in. The man was in good shape for his age (45) and had gray-blue eyes. But they were overflowing with warm, and fondness. It could be clearly seen through the golden spectacles. Their names were Leah and John Russinger. Finally, Duo reluctantly agreed for them to be her parents. Part of him wanted them to seem like bad parents, and the man seemed that way, so Duo could keep her. And the other part of Duo wanted her to leave, to have a better home than with him; and the woman depicted his feelings exactly. So Helen became the Russinger's adopted-daughter. They were keeping the name Duo had given her to his comfort.

But just before they took her to their home, Duo remembered Hilde's words. _Tell her I loved her... He stopped the receding couple with his daughter. "Wait," he said. _

"Oh, a few parting words, Duo?" asked the woman warmly. He nodded. "Take all the time you need." The two went to the other side of their car, and Duo held his daughter for the last time.

"You won't remember me—I know that already—but I need to tell you," he said, as if speaking to an adult. "Helen, your mother, Hilde, and I loved you very much. I would keep you if she just hadn't left us though. You're the most precious thing that's happened to me in my life, and I love you to the moon, the colonies, and back here—and more. That's the reason I'm giving you up. If you ever figure out, forgive me. I will never forget you." Then he kissed the top of her head that had just started sprouting black-purple hair. "I love you."

Then he watched as his own life and blood was taken from him. Fresh tears began falling from his eyes, but he did nothing to stop them. "I love you..."

~~~

Lady Pax: omigod!!!! *bawls her head off* I made Hilde die!!! Why!?!?! I can't believe it... O_O (in shock)

Dual: YOU KILLED HILDE!!!!!!!!!

Q-cat: but we shouldn't be killing at all!!!!! ...or should we..?

Lady Pax: do NOT – whatever you do – do NOT go ZERO, Q-Cat!!!!!! I had enough of that in You Must Be This Tall... (which will prob'ly never get finished unless someone wants to gimme ideas...*hinthint* *winkwink*)

*collective sweatdrop*

Lady Pax: well, please R&R!!!!! I know...it prob'ly sucked....but – whatever you do – NO FLAMES!!!!!! *glowers at TheAlmightySicOne (or as he/she? [prob'ly both] calls him/herself...[look at my reviews on GinaStarwind for the story McDougall Sister!?!?] *snicker*)

Milli-sama (Ctrprt: Milliardo): she followed my advice! She didn't forget her ENEMY'S name!!! Yay!!! *clapclaps*

Lady Pax: umm...yeah... *glomps Milli-sama*

Q-cat: ja!!

Dual: va!! Mm...Java good for Dual...java...

Lady Pax: DUAL!!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!! *pulls Dual by the ear*

Dual: ow, ow, ow, ow

Q-cat: but we shouldn't be fighting at ALL!!!

Lady Pax: please be quiet...


	2. Reunions

The Story of a Family

© Lady Pax

LP: well...i got chapter 2!!! (I've written up to chapter 4 in one day! And these chaps are LONG!!! Compared to what it looked like when I was typing it with size 11 Times New Roman font...) Well...onto the ficcy! Happy reading and vena ci!!

****

**Chapter 2: Reunions**

"DADDY!!!!!" a little girl shrieked. (This, is none other, than Helen Maxwell.) Most would think it natural for her to call for her father when she's being shaken like a rag doll by a man, but it isn't to the ones who live in that household (John Russinger, Helen, and a few butlers; mother was murdered my John Russinger). It was actually very bad because...that man that was shaking her was Helen's father.

"Stop crying you little brat," he snarled. Suddenly, he brought back his hand and punched her across the face, which made her fall, her eye surrounded by purple already. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry!" she squeaked. 

"You better be. I'm leaving now, and I want this house spotless by the time I get back, got it?" Helen nodded weakly. "Good. Norman," he called to the butler, "I'm leaving now. Make sure this gremlin doesn't destroy my car."

"Yessir." The gray-haired butler shut the door and turned to Helen. "Well, Helen, are you sure you want to leave?" he asked.

"Yes," she whimpered, wincing every time she blinked because of her eye.

"I'm just going to drop you off at your father's home, okay? Master Russinger might come back early. So come on. I've got your bag."

She nodded. "Thank you, Norman," she said meekly and followed him into the black, stretch limo.

"Your welcome, Helen," he responded and they drove off.

A few hours later....

"Helen, wake up," Norman said, shaking the five-year-old girl gently as to wake her.

Helen opened her clear, cobalt eyes. "Yes, Norman?"

"We're here," he said.

"R-really?"

"Really. Now, open the door. I'll get your bags."

Helen did as told, retrieved her bag, and walked up the walkway to the front door of a large house after giving Norman a quick hug. Then she watched as Norman sped away.

Helen took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob to see the door was unlocked. She opened it slowly and heard voices coming a little farther within the house. She entered and quietly tiptoed to the room. But she tripped over a rug, but managed to catch her balance without anything besides a small gasp. But that gasp caught the attention of a man with short brown hair.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice cold.

She took a step backwards. That wasn't her father. He strode over and grabbed her arm. Her eyes opened wide in fear and she started trembling. The man took no notice but literally had to drag Helen into the next room where four other men were stationed. Her eye quickly spotted a man with a brown braid that went past his waist.

Then she realized... That braided-man was her father!

"DADDY!!!" she exclaimed. She got out of the man's grip and grabbed onto Duo's legs as if she would never let go.

Duo looked confused. He had never seen this girl before. But then his brain began registering her features: dark, purple/black hair in a braid to her shoulder blades; cobalt blue eyes; a face he loved; and... A cross around her neck? _'Wait,' his mind said, __'that's my cross....and she's—' "Helen?" he said._

The girl nodded. Duo's eyes opened wide in shock and he knelt down to get a better look at her. Her beret and hair was covering her eye with the bruise, so he couldn't see it. "Helen...my little girl..." he murmured. She nodded, trying to ignore the stares of the other ex-pilots that were starting to scare her. Duo suddenly enveloped her in his arms, and she gave a loud cry of pain. He stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't respond. 

The man with the shorter brown hair—Heero—who was not as gentle as Duo, poked her in the back and she gave another cry of pain. She backed into Duo's arms and tried hiding herself from the other pilots as much as she could. "Make him stop hurting me, Daddy," she whimpered into his jacket. Duo looked confused, but motioned for Heero to move away.

"Duo..." It was Quatre. Helen felt someone else's hands on her arm and she turned her head ever-so slightly, trembling. She looked into the face of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, man. "Are you hurt?" he asked her with a voice so gentle it reminded her of her mother, Leah, singing her to sleep before her father killed her. Helen meekly nodded to answer his question. "Let me see your injuries then...please?" he said. She shook her head.

"No...you'll hurt me," she said in a voice that made even Heero's stomach drop.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he said. "Please come with me, alright?" She nodded without thinking, and he gently pulled her to the hallway leading to the pilots' rooms. 

"Daddy!" she yelped as soon as she realized what was happening.

"Daddy's here, Helen. He won't hurt you. I promise." He looked as if he were going to break into tears, the reason why he didn't want to go with Quatre.

With that said, they disappeared from sight and Quatre shut the door to his room. "Lie on the bed on your stomach, please," he said.

She'd done this before. "No. You're going to hurt me!" She sunk to the ground. "I want my daddy..."

"I promise I won't hurt you, Helen. I want to see if you're hurt badly. Trust me, alright?"

Her 'father' had never called her by her name. It was either brat, gremlin, or scum.

Helen meekly nodded and lied on the bed. Quatre sat behind her. Slowly, he lifted the back of her shirt, which made her whimper for Duo. "I promise I won't hurt you," Quatre said soothingly. She nodded. He lifted it all the way, and gasped from what he saw. 

Red and purple lines, fresh bruises, and scars were running all the way down her back, ending in jagged points. There were also the unmistakable markings of a whip on the backs of her shoulders and at the base of her back.

"Helen..." he breathed. "Who did this to you?"

"My old daddy," she whispered, as if afraid to speak his name.

She felt his hand come near her back, and she tensed. Her father had done this many times before, but he wasn't as gentle as Quatre. And she knew what her father did to her, she didn't know what Quatre would do.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm a bad little gremlin and act like scum from the devil," she whimpered, quoting her father.

"No you aren't," he said.

"Yes I am. Old Daddy said so," she said. 

Quatre rested his hand on her back, and she gave a cry of pain.

"You're hurting me!" she yelped.

"I'm sorry, Helen. I'm sorry," Quatre said and lowered her shirt. She got up and sat at the edge of the bed, trembling from head to foot. Helen rubbed her eye, and he saw the bruise. "Oh Allah..." Quatre breathed. 

Suddenly, the door burst open and Duo ran in, his eyes blazing with anger. "QUATRE!!! What did you DO!?!?!" he growled. Trowa and Heero joined him in the doorway. Helen looked at Duo with sad eyes. 

"He didn't do anything, Daddy," she whispered.

Duo doubted that.

"I heard you say he was hurting you," he accused.

"Duo...I have to tell you this alone," Quatre said.

Duo looked at Helen, her shiner still invisible behind her hair. _'Hilde...' he thought. But he shook his head. "Helen, go outside with Trowa and Heero."_

"Will they hurt me?" she asked.

"No. I promise. I'll be there in a bit, okay?"

She nodded weakly and walked—shaking—to the door. 

"Uh...come on, Helen," Heero said uncertainly. Then they closed the door and they heard nothing else.

"Well?" Duo asked sternly, looking at Quatre. 

Quatre was looking at Duo with aggrieved eyes. "Duo, Helen...she...she..." He stopped.

"She what!?" Duo demanded.

"She's been...been...abused."

Duo's eyes opened wide. "By who?"

"Her other father."

Duo swallowed a stream of blasphemy that was just about to come out. "Are you sure?" he demanded.

"Helen told me that..." Quatre replied.

"How do you know?" Duo asked, trying to find a flaw in Quatre' words (which is not that often).

"Her back...Duo, just look at her back!" Quatre cried. Duo looked uncertain but called Helen back in. She walked in, rubbing her eye, tears managing to squeeze out. 

"Helen...what's wrong?" Duo asked her, kneeling down. Heero then burst in. 

"Duo...someone gave her a black-eye!" he exclaimed. 

"What?" Duo asked. Helen started walking backwards from him, both hands on her eye. "Helen, come back here," he said. She reluctantly walked back to him. "Take your hands off your eye." Helen shook her head. "Helen...please," Duo said. She bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping her lips and uncovered her eye. "Oh God..." Duo murmured. 

The black-eye was swollen now, and was starting to turn a greenish-purple color. Duo's insides started writhing.

"Oh God...Helen, does it hurt?" he asked.

She nodded weakly. "Daddy...please don't be mad at me!" she cried and ran into his arms. She started bawling, her sobs racking her small body.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm hurting!! Old Daddy hit me if I started hurting..." she sobbed. "Please don't make me go back!! I promise I'll be good...I promise!"

"I'm not going to, Helen. I'm not going to.." he said, being careful not to press on her back. _'What else did he do to you Helen?' But he had the sickening feeling he didn't want to know._

~*~*~

LP: Okay! Done!! ^_^ Have fun reading and reviewing!! Vena ci! 


	3. Bad Confessions and a Phone Call Away

The Story of a Family

© Summer 2002 Lady Pax

LP: These A/Ns are getting shorter everyday.... On to the ficcy! Vena ci! Happy reading!! 

**Chapter 3: Bad Confessions and a Phone Call Away**

Later that evening (same day from chapter 2)...

"I'm tired, Daddy," Helen said sleepily, taking the band holding her braid in place off. Her blackish-purple (let's call it midnight amethyst) then traveled down to her shoulder-blades, fanning behind her shoulders. Her eyes were barely visible behind the unruly bangs.  

"Okay, let's go find you a room to stay in, then," he said. 

"Have a nice sleep, Helen," Quatre said. The other pilots murmured goodnights as well. Duo picked up the bag that was still in the entranceway and led her to a hallway that held the pilots' rooms. The doors were labeled with names: Heero's Room, Wufei's Room, Trowa's Room, Quatre's Room, and, finally, Duo's Room and Guest Room, Guest Room, Guest Room, Guest Room. (A/N: It should get clear in a few chaps. to why the pilots started living together again....it starts with a W, ends with an R! W[?]R!). 

He took the guest room next to his and led her in. "This will be your room, okay, Helen?" he asked her. She nodded and jumped on the bed.

"Wow! A bed!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...what'd you think you were going to sleep on? The floor?" he laughed.

"I'm _used to it," she said, shrugging. "Old Daddy gave my bed to his two Poodle-dogs."_

Duo stopped laughing. "You didn't even sleep on a bed?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I _told you, the Poodle-dogs slept on my bed, and they ripped everything up in my room. And look!" She bounded off the bed and took something out of her bag and showed it to him. "It's a picture of me and you! I don't remember taking it, but Old Mommy gave it to me before she went to heaven. She gave me these two pictures, too." (A/N: obviously she's very happy now...ad she has so much INNOCENCE!!! I want some...[ever wonder y I got the name: Black Jaws of DEATH III?])_

Duo took the three pictures and looked at them. He remembered all of them. The one of he and Helen was the day she was released from the hospital, and if he remembered correctly, it was Quatre who took the picture. The other one was of he and Hilde on the first marking period of peace being attained after the war against the Mariemaia Army and the Barton Foundation in AC 196. They were both sixteen then. That was...nine years ago, four years before they got married, five years before they had Helen, five years before Hilde died.... Duo shook the thoughts from his head and looked at the last one. It was of he and the other pilots. Duo then realized it was after the war in AC 195 (Alliance, OZ, etc.). 

Then Duo remembered Helen's words. "Leah's _dead?" he asked in disbelief. She had seemed so kind..._

"Leah? Oh! You mean Old Mommy! Yes..." Helen's voice drifted off and she sniffed.

"What happened to her?" Duo asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Nothing," Helen responded and turned away. 

"What happened to her, Helen?" Duo asked, sitting next to her on the bed. Helen shook her head, the ends of her silky hair grazing Duo's arm. "Helen...tell me..." he pleaded.

She looked at him, her large, cobalt blue eyes shining with tears. "Old Daddy...and Mommy....they had a fight...about me," Helen said between sobs. "Mommy said...that he should stop...hitting me. But Old Daddy...said he did even more...than hit me...and...Old Mommy...go bye-bye." Helen stopped when she hiccupped.

Duo's stomach sunk. He held her head in his hands. "_Did he do more than hit you?" he asked. Helen nodded weakly. _

_'No....' _

"What, Helen? What did he do?" Duo asked. Helen's tears became cascading down her face even faster, and she shook her head. "Helen...please," he said. She bit her lip.

"It...was the only...time I-I g-got...t-to l-lie...on a b-bed," she said.

_'Oh-no...' Duo thought, his heart starting to beat faster and writhing, his eyes opening wider as it dawned on him. _

"Were you alone?" he asked frantically, holding onto her shoulders as if holding her would stop the words from telling the truth.

She shook her head. "Old Daddy...was w-with...m-me."

_'No...' _

"Was he just watching you? Or was he doing something else?"

"H-he...w-was...in th-the bed...too," she hiccupped. "And it...hurt...and felt...yucky." 

Duo felt his eyes widening past any extent they had, and his mouth dropping open. 

_'My little girl...Oh God no!' his mind screamed. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks._

"Helen...I didn't know," he said, feeling as helpless as Helen had been. He took her into his arms and grasped her as if never to let go. She had no complaint, she just held onto him and kept sobbing. "I didn't know, Helen. I'm so sorry," Duo sobbed. "I never...I never wanted this to happen! I'm so sorry. Forgive me...please," he cried. 

"Don't make me go back, please Daddy. Don't make me go back..." Helen bawled into his shirt.

"I'm not. I promise you. You're going to stay here with me," he said in between broken sobs. "I promise..." 

Helen stayed enveloped in her father's arms until she fell asleep listening to the rhythmic rising and lowering of his chest. He stayed awake cradling her in his arms, afraid that if he let go the rest of the little girl she was supposed to be would escape his grasp.

This wasn't supposed to happen. No, this was wrong. Helen was supposed to be in good care, she was supposed to have been safe, and loved. She wasn't even supposed to be with Duo. She was still supposed to have Leah Russinger as her good, kind mother; and a good father, unlike that blasted jerk, John Russinger. This was not supposed to happen. This couldn't be. It was all a dream. He was going to wake up any minute now, and see that he was in his room on his bed—alone—and Helen was safe in Leah Russinger's arms.  

Duo unwound an arm from Helen's shoulder, and pinched his face. It hurt. He didn't wake up. This wasn't a dream.

Duo shut his eyes in pain. Either emotional or physical, only he could tell. He had never felt this way before, only since Hilde had died. And this was on the verge of breaking to the 'worse' line. He then noticed Helen was asleep and he lay (lied?) her down on her bed and put the covers over her. 

_'I'm sorry, Helen...' Duo said. He picked up the pictures from the bed and put them in the frames that were on the bedside table. He turned off the light, flooding the room in darkness.         _

He walked somberly back to the living room, where the others were shocked at his face that was wet with tears. 

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"She's never lied in a bed before," he said. Shock from the pilots. "By herself," Duo added and continued, "And she said it hurt and felt 'yucky'."

The pilots looked confused, then it dawned on them. "Oh Allah..." Quatre murmured. His face went pale and he sat down. Duo sat next to him, drying his face with his sleeve. When he saw the other pilots looking at him sorrowfully (even Heero. What can I say? He mellowed out...) he felt fresh tears threatening to come out.

"John Russinger's going to get a visit from Shinigami soon," Duo growled. Suddenly, the phone began ringing. Heero, who was in the kitchen answered it.

"Hello?" he droned.

He was blocking the screen, but they heard the other person speak, "Is a Mr. Duo Maxwell there?"

"Who wants to know?" 

"Russinger," the man responded. "John Russinger." The pilots could see Heero's fist clench. Duo's eyes opened wide and he jumped over the couch from his seat and got to the phone, pushing Heero away. The other pilots crowded around the vid-phone.

"Ah...Duo  Maxwell," John Russinger said.

"Russinger..." Duo growled, the words hardly understandable.

"Give me back my daughter," Russinger said, skipping the formal casualties.

"She's _my daughter, Russinger. Not yours," Duo responded._

"She_ used to be your daughter. She's legally mine. I have the adoption forms right here." He showed a few papers with signatures on them. Duo's was circled in red and the name Helen Maxwell/Russinger was highlighted in bright yellow._

"I don't _care about any blasted __papers," Duo said, venom protruding in every word. "I care about my daughter's well-being."_

"Well she's fine here with me, so just bring her ba—" Russinger began but Duo interrupted.

"I don't think _you giving __her a black-eye and abusing her in ways I would rather not think of, counts as being fine with you!!!" Duo roared._

"I am NOT abusing her!" Russinger said defiantly.

"Then explain all the wounds on her back!" Quatre jumped in.

"What wounds?" Russinger asked.

"Don't toy with us, Russinger!" Duo warned.

"I have never hit her in my life!" Russinger growled.

"She says differently," Heero said.

Duo glanced at Heero, who just nodded in a 'your welcome' way.

"So...all of you are going to believe a seven-year-old girl's words against an adults?" Russinger said in disbelief.

"She's five, Russinger," Trowa said.

"What?"

"You heard him. She's five. Helen MAXWELL was born on April 15 AC year 201," Duo said smugly.

Russinger looked uncomfortable. "I don't care _how old she is, she's my daughter!" he rumbled._

"No she's not!" Duo yelled, fighting the urge to take the vid-phone and hitting it with the rolling pin that was on the counter next to him.

"If you don't bring her back, I have the right to take her. And I will. I'm taking this to court," Russinger growled.

"Go ahead. I have a lawyer! A damn good one, too!" Duo growled.

"I don't care. You're still going to lose this case."

"Justice will be served to those who deserve it. _You will lose, Russinger," Wufei said._

Russinger looked taken back, but said, "I'll see you in court" through clenched teeth and the connection was lost.

Duo walked out of the kitchen and out of the living room. "Where are you going, Duo?" Heero asked.

"Bed," Duo responded angrily. Then he disappeared in the hallway.

Duo walked down the hall and stopped at Helen's room. He opened the door slowly and quietly and looked at the sleeping form on the bed that was five-year-old Helen. 

_'I'm sorry you have to go through this, Helen...I really am,' Duo thought. _

Helen looked like an angel. Her midnight amethyst hair going down in waves on her shoulders, her eyes closed peacefully in sleep, one hand under her cheek. Yeah, she looked like an angel.

An angel that had been to hell and back....

~~~

LP: R&R please!!!!!! Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Abduction of an Angel

The Story of a Family 

© Summer 2002 Lady Pax

Regular disclaimers apply.

LP: OMIGOD!!!!! SAP!!!!!! OMIGOD!!!!!! T_T so do you like it!?!?! Say you do!!!!! ^_^ Oh yeah, and I put some humor down there at the bottom A/Ns since you guys have come this far (and gotten so sticky with sap)!!! *kowtows* Thankies! Plz review!

****

**Chapter 4: Abduction of an Angel**

Two Days Later....

"So what am I supposed to do?" Duo asked Quatre as the two talked about what to do about Helen's adoption-father. (A/N: what do you call adults that are your parents when you're adopted? I wouldn't know...) 

"Well, my first guess would be to call the police...but the Russinger family is very wealthy, and has some friends in the law and government. It would be his word against a five-year-old girl. It would be the same for any Children Welfare Counselors. The Russinger family has been supporting their department with generous amounts of money for ever fifty years..." Quatre replied.

"But they must have heard about _you also, Quatre!" Duo said. "They won't doubt your word, you have no reason – that I know of – to lie to earth and the colonies."_

"Well..."

"Oh come off it, Q. You know you come from a well-known family line! Everyone in the colonies knows that your family has been the cream of the crop for colony L4 ever since humans first came into space!"

"Can't argue with that, Quatre," Heero stated matter-of-factly, nodding his head.

"I suppose...but I don't have any _relation to your daughter, Duo," he persisted._

"I know that! But there was no doubt in my and Hilde minds for having one of you guys to be her guardians! Wait...it was going to be Heero and Relena... Forget that." Duo looked at Helen who was sitting on the sofa, as far away from Trowa and Heero who were playing chess as she could and watching the fire in the fireplace flicker, absentmindedly playing with her braid. He sighed.

"What did you have in mind on doing, anyway, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded.

"If Quatre got one of his lawyers or something, and sort of represented Helen, I was thinking we may have a chance against Russinger, 'cause then it'd be against two recognized and well-liked family successors. But that isn't happening..."

Wufei looked at Quatre. "Well...that might work. But how could I possibly represent Helen? I wasn't there when Russinger abused her," Quatre argued. "We have no proof!"

"You call a black eye, and those gross wounds on her back 'no proof'?!" Duo yelled incredulously; he had seen Helen's wounds the day before, and the thought of her whimpering when he barely 'breathed' on her back still bothered him.

"Duo," Quatre said, "What I _meant was that we have no proof it was Russinger who actually abused her." _

"Do you just not _want to do this for Helen, or what? Because I believe that Helen is telling us the truth when she says that it was Russinger that hurt her. I know that she's young, and kids will say anything to make sure someone they don't like is gone from their lives, but look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't noticed how afraid of you guys she is," Duo said. _

Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Heero – who had joined them after Heero won the chess match – heard the distinct tone in Duo's voice that told them that he sincerely meant what he had said. And the truth was: Duo was right. But 'afraid' wasn't the word they'd use. More like terrified. Extremely terrified.

"I never said I didn't want to. Of course I want to. It's horrible that adults do that to children that aren't even their own...but I'm just stating the facts. I wasn't there to see him abuse her; he has a bigger, and wealthier family than I do, therefore more well-know and liked; and I haven't even known Helen for a week, much less enough to represent her in any kind of case of law," Quatre said.

Duo nodded. "I know...I know. But this is just so God forsaken frustrating! I mean, I _let that jerk take her! I practically gave him permission to abuse her! And I basically said it was okay to...to...." His voice trailed off._

"It's not your fault, Duo," Heero said, "So stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have stopped it. I mean, she and the Russingers used to live on L3 colony. You never would have saw her if they had not bought that company on earth and moved here."

"How do we know that? I mean, I didn't even recognize her when she called me 'daddy,' I might of seen her, and never knew it was her. What are the chances I would have even identified her if I _had seen her? One in a million, that's what; so we can't be so sure!"_

Heero couldn't argue with that. "Stop blaming yourself, Duo," he repeated.

Helen then walked over and sat in Duo's lap. "How far is it from Christmas?" she asked, facing away from the other pilots. 

"What's today?" Duo asked. He knew it was winter, and he knew it was December, but he wasn't sure of the date. He never really looked forward to Christmases anymore, anyway. _'Ever since Hilde and Helen left...' he thought bitterly. But Helen was there now, and he was...happy? He supposed so. Or, happier than he had been without her._

"Today's Friday, December 10th," Quatre said. 

Duo calculated mentally, and said, "Christmas is in fifteen days, Helen." Then it dawned on him. "FIFTEEN DAYS!?!?!?"

Helen jumped and grabbed onto the table to keep from falling when Duo started squirming in his seat. 

_'I need to get Helen a present...!' he thought in horror. "Uh...Helen, what do you want Santa Claus to get you for Christmas this year? If you tell me, I can tell him," Duo said, smiling at her stupidly. The other pilots sweatdropped._

"Do you even know where Santa lives?" she asked him, looking unsure.

"Of COURSE I do!!" Duo exclaimed, ruffling her hair. "So what do you want?" he asked. The pilots were all ears.

"To stay with you," she said and hugged his neck. (A/N: aww....^_~) Duo smiled.

"But Santa wants to get you a present!"

"I don't believe in Santa."

"Why not!?!?" _'A six-year-old doesn't believe in Santa...? Strange...' _

"He's never given me any presents, before. No one in Old House liked me, not even the poodles."

Duo's mouth opened wide. _'She's never gotten a Christmas present, before?' he thought. He hugged her, and she winced as he touched her back. "Oh...sorry enjeru...sorry," he said and repositioned his hands on her shoulders. (Enjeru=angel; tenshi means angel, as well) He stopped hugging her and stood up. "I'm going to do some...business... Heero, Trowa, you guys come with me. Wufei, Quatre, stay here and __take care of Helen. I'll be back soon, Helen."_

"B-but...I want to stay with you, Daddy," she whimpered, grabbing onto his leg. 

"Quatre and Wufei will take care of you. If they hurt you, they won't live to see tomorrow morning, okay?" Helen numbly nodded and watched as he, Trowa, and Heero walked outside.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder: Quatre. She started trembling, trying to keep from crying. Quatre kneeled down next to her and looked at her. "We're not going to hurt you, Helen. Don't worry," he said, smiling. She stopped trembling and nodded. 

"Yeah...even if you are a weakling, we're not going to hurt you," Wufei said. (A/N: how charming...)

Helen didn't exactly find the insult in his sentence so she just smiled. "I'm hungry," she said. Her stomach made a growl to second her statement. Quatre laughed, and Wufei had to hide a smile behind his fake cough.

"What do you like to eat?" Quatre asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know what I ate with Old Daddy. He usually fed me though."

Quatre cocked an eyebrow. "He fed you? Like with a spoon?" he asked uncertainly.

She nodded. 

"Do you need us to feed you?" Quatre asked. 

Helen backed up into the cabinet. "No!" she exclaimed, putting her hands over her throat. "I don't want you to feed me...." 

"Did it 'hurt' when he fed you, Helen?" Wufei asked. She nodded weakly. "How did he feed you?"

Helen took her finger and pretended to be shoving it down her throat. "It hurt," she said. Quatre's face was pale, and Wufei's face was getting a tinge of red.

_'How can someone do something like that to  child who's not even bonded to them by blood?' he wondered angrily._

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Daddy!" Helen exclaimed and ran to the door. But she stopped in the middle of the living room when she saw who was there. Her face paled so much, that even Quatre, who was more than just a few yards away from her could see her face was as white as Elmer's Glue.

"Helen...?" Quatre and Wufei asked together. They walked over to her, and saw five enormously muscular men standing in the entranceway. And none other than John Russinger was standing in front of them.

"Give – Helen – back," Russinger growled.

"No! She belongs with Duo!" Quatre said firmly. He tried getting Helen but Russinger interrupted.

"Get him," Russinger said. Two of the men ran towards Quatre and tackled him to the ground, one of them holding his arms in a very uncomfortable position high behind his back, the other punching him in the stomach.

"Quatre!" Wufei exclaimed. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Quatre's two oppressors, but two more of them men tackled him from behind and did the same to Wufei as they were to Quatre. The last man took the terrified Helen and put her in Russinger's arms. 

"No!! Daddy!! Help me!! Quatre!! Wufei!! Help me!!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. But the two pilots could hardly lift a finger, much less chase after the Russinger and company that were now out the door. It was only a few minutes before both Wufei and Quatre fainted from the pain that they thought was from a broken arm or leg or two.

Two hours later...

Duo, Trowa, and Heero entered, surprised to see that it was eerily silent. 

Duo felt his insides churn. He knew something had happened to Helen...a sixth sense if you will. "Helen?" he yelled, dropping the bag he was holding and running into the living room. "Oh kuso!" he exclaimed. Trowa and Heero joined him, and jumped to help Quatre and Wufei.

"Hey, Q...come on, wake up," Duo pleaded, slapping Quatre's face, though trying to avoid the bruise that was on the side of his face already. The Arabian pilot's eyes opened halfway.

"Duo! ...They took her..." he murmured. 

"Who? Who took who?"

"Russinger....Helen..." Quatre whispered, wincing as Heero check his bruised neck, legs, and arms for any broken bones or serious wounds. Duo stopped. Stopped blinking, stopped moving, stopped breathing.

"Where? Where did they take her?" Trowa asked.

Quatre shrugged – or, tried to anyway. "Dunno," he said. "I'm sorry, Duo...."

"It's okay, Q...It's okay." Duo walked towards the door, his shoulders starting to heave. He turned back to them, his violet-blue eyes shining with tears. "Russinger's going to meet Duo Maxwell today, and get a taste of what a great team the God of Death and the Great Destroy make," he growled.

"I'll go with you," Heero said.

"No. I'm going alone. Quatre and Wufei still need your help. If I don't come back for more than three hours, come and get me."

With those words, Duo left the safehouse and walked out to see it was snowing. _'Snow...I would be able to see tire tracks...or any kind of tracks!' he thought. But there were none, except footprints. He saw a spot of color on the snow with footprints leading away from it to the end of the road. He picked it up and saw it was a cross. His old cross. Helen's cross. Duo clenched it in his hands and looked out the horizon of the snow-covered plain, keeping a sharp eye out for Russinger and the 'gang,' or Helen._

_'You're gonna regret the day you ever crossed the line with Duo Maxwell, Russinger. You can count on that.' _

~~~

LP: ooh....mysterious...but I think the stories sorta sad! I made up Helen's character, and I still get a lump in my throat when I read the first three chapters! But didya like the story? I think I've gotten off Duo's character in this story...a lot. I hope you guys don't mind! ^_^-v But R&R, please!! 

Rinstar (aka BjdIII/Lady Pax): what will happen next time on....**Gundam Wing: The Story of a Family? Tune in next time to find out!!**

LP: you should be the announcer for Toonami!! Kick that Toonami-robot-guy's @$$ for taking GW off the air!!!

All muses: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Toonami-robot-guy: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*all GW and reg. muses attack Toonami-robot-guy* *dust cloud forms* 

~*Next Day in Toonami Space Ship*~

*Toonami-robot-guy is tied to the ship's chair, Lady Pax, Rinstar, GW muses, and reg. muses behind him* *Toonami-robot-guy looks terrified*

TRG: uh....well...since these 'people' have asked....so very nicely....we...we're going...to have a...100+ hr...marathon of...Gundam Wing...undubbed or edited...and Endless Waltz. ...We will...also be...seeing the...Thundercats....being killed...by the Gundams... And if...we're lucky....maybe even...seeing Heero...do the HamHam...dance...and sing...the HamHam...song from...Hamtaro....live...like he is...in **this...home...movie....**

*home movie of Heero singing and dancing to the HamHam dance at the ending of Hamtaro*

~*End to lil' Joke Corner*~ (I want reviews for this part too...please? *hopeful smile*^^0)


End file.
